We Will Never Part
I open my eyes and stare out into the chilling darkness. There is no movement... no sound, save for the soft beating of my heart. Instinctively I move... move through the dark. I do not quite understand where I am going, and yet I sense that I must find... someone. Yes... I must find Her. I know not who "She" is, only that to survive, we must be together. That for me to survive, I must be with Her. I feel I journey for some time in the night, passing by others who also search for their own thoughts, and others who swing small lanterns as beacons to the searchers. I begin to wonder... will I ever find Her? Why do I hold this unrepressable need to find Her? I do not understand such thoughts, so I shake them off, as they begin to impede upon my journey. But as the time drags on, they begin to creep back in, sitting on the edges and waiting for me to acknowledge their presence. It becomes harder and harder to ignore the doubts I find lurking about my journey. It feels hopeless... beyond hopeless to find my love... my love?... within the endless shadows of the deep. I start to give up, start to drift from my path. But then I find a sign. A sweet perfume crosses my path; a musky scent that starts my heart beating faster and harder then I knew was possible. It was fresh too, and somehow I know it belongs to Her, the female I search for. She'd been here just moments ago. I turn and begin to follow the rapidly fading trail. I could not lose the scent, I simply could not afford to! My pace picks up the closer I get, and I find myself wondering how I could be so excited to meet someone I had never met before. Any further thoughts are stopped as I spot Her. Illuminated by Her own small bobbing lantern, Her beautiful smile flashes in the soft glow of light, her long fangs curving upwards as She does so. My eyes drink in the sight of Her as I approach, eager to embrace Her. But at the same time I feel wary of rejection and swiftly back away. Perhaps I was too late, and another male has found Her. I see none. I follow behind Her for a short while and watch; waiting. Something in me senses to wait for Her to eat before I make my full approach. It is a long time before she finds something as we wander. But once she does I'm elated. Now... now to move in. I embrace Her softly, kissing Her and continuing to drink in the sight of this beautiful female. She accepts me with a deft flick of Her head, Her lantern bobbing at Her movement, before She continues along Her path. I settle against Her as we continue our strange silent journey. Gradually though, I begin to grow weaker and weaker, wasting away. I remain with Her as I slowly begin to whither, my eyes watching Her's as She watches me, keeping me safe. She feeds me and cleans me, keeping me as well maintained as She can. Even as my eyesight dims, dims till I can no longer see even the bright light of her lantern. Even as I grow smaller and smaller. As I soon lose all feeling in my limbs, I still find the strength to give Her loving kisses. She knows that I will remain by Her side until death finds us both. And when the time comes for Her to have children, I will be there. I will always be there for Her. As shrunken and weakened as I am, She knows that I will always be reliable. For I am now a part of Her. Nothing will ever separate us. Nothing down here in the blackened depths of the sea. Category:Animals